<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk in Love by PurpleReine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350670">Drunk in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine'>PurpleReine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Some Humor, light spice, not all the way, one of them is drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya waits up for Dmitry to get home from a night out. He wants to get it on and Anya gives in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry &amp; Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was RE-UPLOADED because what I was planning on doing with the drabbles, didn't work out. So I decided to have it as it's own one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya felt herself drifting off to sleep on the couch when she was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening. She checked her phone to find that it was close to 2AM when Dmitry stumbled into their small apartment. She was waiting for his return, since she does not seem to fall asleep without him next to her. Something she has grown attached to ever since they got married less than 6 months ago. When she looked up to him as he slowly walked into the living room area, she got up to run into his arm-- but something was off. His pale skin was a tad red, his pupils were dilated and he swayed back and forth. Anya stopped at an arm length away and looked at him with a concerned look.</p><p>“Dmitry, are you alright?” she asked, with a small frown already knowing what is going on.</p><p>Dmitry chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face. “Alright? Darlin’, I am sooo alriiiiiiggghhht!” He replied, dragging the last bit of his sentence. To be honest, Dmitry was shitfaced wasted. He obviously had a few too many beers with the guys. Usually he can handle his drinking and stops when he feels like he had enough. Now, if there was vodka involved, which Anya later learned since he was out with Vlad, Gleb and a few other co-workers celebrating a birthday, that would explain his situation. </p><p>He closed in the space between them and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. He placed a hand on her hips and pulled her closer before placing his other hand on her cheek. “Ty krasiva,” He said with a smirk. He started to lean in to give her a kiss on the lips, but Anya quickly took a step backwards.</p><p>“Are you drunk, Dmitry?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Not only is the alcohol on his breath obvious, but it made her slightly gag. It’s not that she doesn’t like it when Dmitry drinks, she enjoys it when he mellows down a bit with a few drinks. But it is very rare for him to go over his drinking limit. He usually stops around 6 beers.</p><p>“Perhaps,” He slurred, while chuckling. “Ty krasiva.” He repeated. </p><p>“You are drunk.” She replied with an eye roll and arms crossing over her chest.</p><p>“And you’re still beautiful.” Dmitry replied as he pushed her against the wall that led into their bedroom hallway. Anya let out a giggle as Dmitry nuzzled her neck. He grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head just as she likes it, before staring darkly at her. She stared back at him behind her dark lashes and slightly bit her lip causing Dmitry to lean down and kiss her passionately. He placed his free hand on her hip and roamed his way up to slowly grope her left breast.</p><p>Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Anya looks up and softly rubs her nose against his. “Dima,” she replied in a shaky voice, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Seducing my wife.” He responded, as he let go of her wrists and roughly pushed her towards their bedroom. </p><p>This causes Anya to blush and wrap her arms around his neck. Even though they were married for less than 6 months, the word wife causes the butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She pulls him closer as they enter their bedroom and softly kisses him. </p><p>Dmitry kissed her back, but instead of a sweet soft kiss like hers, he went full on passionate; filled with longing and lust. He placed his hands on her lower back before caressing her perfectly fit bum. Anya smiled slightly when she felt him grab her ass and let out a yelp as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. </p><p>Anya lifted herself on her forearms and she stared at Dmitry with lustful eyes. He quickly laid over her and began to kiss her as he laid her back down. Her arms reached for his neck while his hands grabbed her thighs and began to pull the hem of her over sized t-shirt up, freeing her from the fabric. He tossed what was originally his t-shirt over his head and stared at her while feeling her soft skin. </p><p>Anya quickly began to unbutton Dmitry’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and smiling as she revealed his chiseled body. He leaned down once again and began to leave trails of kisses from her neck slowly to her chest, breast, paused to play with both of her nipples before continuing to kiss down to her stomach and stopping at the waist. </p><p>Anya let out a soft moan when he placed a chased kiss on her already aroused bud in a teasing manner. Dmitry then stood up and began to reach for his belt to discard his pants. Before she could help him with his pants, her mouth was met again with his lips. His finger began to slightly tease at her opening causing Anya to buck her hips towards his finger. </p><p>He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before hopping off of his beautiful wife to remove his pants. </p><p>Somewhere between the kiss and standing up, Dmitry got lightheaded and the room spun around him. Next thing he knew, he fell flat on the floor with a groan.</p><p>Still on the bed, Anya’s jaw had dropped before she died of laughter. Once she composed herself, she wrapped a sheet around her naked body and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and a powerade, before walking to the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet for the aspirin bottle. She returned into the bedroom and laughed again as Dmitry began to snore. She placed the objects on the bedside table next to him and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before climbing back into bed.</p><p>Once back on the bed, Anya rolled away from him still chuckling and settled against the pillows. She began to drift off to sleep to Dmitry’s soft snores and smiled to herself. </p><p>“Sleep it off, Dima,” she said right before falling asleep, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the little tease! </p><p>Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos are always nice (:</p><p>You can follow me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>